User blog:Ordealis/Plot Web
Notes. Luh plang DAzalea krusse lider uhd Corbeaux duh sove lah sitay DAuril. Sesse mentaktuil Azalea ik vas rwinner leh enpl de Céah a sovay la sitay parhske Céah traveye kont lait nuble... The foils of Light and Dark Act 1; scene 1. Heralds. "No one soul can stop death." "Death, or progress? And She has." "You think yourself clever..." "More clever than the fool who has failed to plot against Her." "Failure is progress." "If He fails to stop the Dragon Queen's forces, will that count as progress?" "... He will not fail, all is to his plan." "As is everything else, yes, yes... I dare not recall how many times you priests say those exact words lest I spend another thousand years counting. Will all still be according to his plans if he perishes? With what He agreed to I doubt he will remember any of you all after his cycle. What will you all do then?" "We will wait for his return, and he will not fail." "Of course... If She deigns you all live that long. She believes he can do good but I am waiting for the day that He betrays her trust so that I may strike you all down... you crawlers of the night, worshippers of dark and death are all deceivers and sinners. I know you plot something against Her." "Your hubris is showing. Look to the depths of your heart and know that we mean well. We only worship Him for He strives to achieve progress. You all worship Her because she promises perfection of life." "... Which she has achieved, mind you, but what has he done for the people that is as grand as her achievement?" "Perhaps you ought know that good deeds, large and small, are all equal and that it is only the value we place upon an act of kindness that makes one seem grander than the other. Perhaps I ought remind you that His and Her people live in what they do now because of the wisdom He has bestowed on us once-savages. We will speak after He saves the people. I will be in His church if you have need of me and the others." Act 1; scene 4; Innocent souls. In a dark and unholy church gathered around a grand table with a single lit candle. Enter Ashtaroth's followers. Third priest "He has done it... Ashtaroth has brought doom upon the city and its people. Ne'er did I believe a day might follow where -- No. I can believe it..." The First Priest "It should not come as a surprise, our Lord has always been one to practice whimsical behavior. Even if it cost our lives we will follow him unto the end... Or so I believe. ... The High Priestess is coming for us, those of you who would leave I beg you do so now in the catacombs." Second Priest "You will stay?" The First Priest "My life is to Ashtaroth. I have promised I will always be where he can find me. Even if he may not remember after his rebirth, a promise is a promise..." Fourth Priest "I hear the hesitance in your voice, Vicar. Leave with us! You will be of no use to Ashtaroth dead! Please, I beg you! What are we to do without you should He be cast down by Her?" The First Priest "You are free to do as you please. If you no longer wish to be related to the Church--" Second Priest "You fool. We each have devoted our lives to Ashtaroth, each one of us bound to him. None of us shall denounce him as our Lord, that is too late knowing the priestess." The First Priest "Sharp as always. No. If you will not denounce him to save yourselves... I demand that each of you leave. Spare your souls the torment the High Priestess is sure to inflict." Third Priest "I... will leave, but know I am no coward! For as long as I live I will spread the word of Ashtaroth and the good he brings." Fourth Priest "I... I will go as well if you wish it, Vicar." The First Priest "I will be waiting for you in The Beyond." Exit Third and Fourth Priests Second Priest "And three were left." The First Priest "Not to exhume fear... but I am glad you both have remained." Second Priest "Ashtaroth has given my life purpose, my life is his. He will find me with you. You as well, Vicar, have fueled me with purpose and passion. You are more than my leader. You are a friend. One I will die with." The First Priest "Thank you, my friend... I will not die with fear in my heart. In your debt I will be, in The Beyond. I only pray that the others have left the city already..." Second Priest "You, Mephistopheles, are silent as ever. What will you do?" Mephistopheles "Hm? As ever, my life is to the Church of Ashtaroth. I will die with you both." Category:Blog posts